Elsanna goes to Disney World
by soundtechlove
Summary: Elsa works as the infamous snow queen at Walt Disney World where she meet a dorkily, cute redhead.


"I quit," Yelled a young, redheaded woman from the dressing room.

"Anna, please wait. The children will be so disappointed." Elsa called out to her with a concerned yet confused look on her face. She was not sure what happened, but thought it could wait until after their days work was completed. After all, it's all about the children when you are working at Walt Disney World as a Disney Princess or in Elsa Forde's case, a Queen.

The girl called back to Elsa in a rather angry tone. " My name is not Anna. My name is Natalie and I do NOT work here anymore!" Natalie stormed out of the wardrobe room, which looked liked a big room full of costumes vanities and crowds of performers getting ready for your everyday park enjoyment, as Elsa watched her walk away. She wondered what caused her to quit so suddenly but she had a job to do.

Elsa finished putting on the floor length gown. She always loved this costume because it made her feel like a Queen, which was ironic considering the character she was portraying. The dress was a beautiful, icy-blue with sequins covering the bodice. Long, almost paper-thin sleeves ran down Elsa's arms and the skirt of the dress had a sheer icy shine to it. A long floor length cape ran down her back with various patterns of snowflakes across it. She grabbed her platinum blonde, braided wig and placed it atop her head. Now she was ready. On a normal day she would have her bubbly partner to make faces and jokes with, but today was a different story. Elsa was nervous. She made her way to the horse drawn carriage, which was covered in ice like snowflake design, for Disney's Royal Welcome Parade in Hollywood Studios. She sat in the light-blue leather-covered seat as she made her way across the cement walk of the park and to the stage where they held their Frozen summer fun show. As she made her way through the parade she could see all the disappointed faces of the children who noticed that Anna was not by her side. However, She did her best and waved and smiled as she passed.

The Frozen fun show much to her surprise was cancelled last minute due to Natalie's frozen hearted fit she had early this morning. _I wonder why she quit so suddenly. _She couldn't help but get lost in thought as the rest of her days work continued greeting folks, young and old, at her usual meet and greets. The continued faces of sorrow were getting to Elsa and she made a note to find out the reason to why her former partner in crime quit without so much as a warning.

While meeting with young fans in Disney's Princess Fairytale Hall, she came across a young girl, no older than the age of five, who asked an interesting question. Elsa greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hello, princess. Are you having fun in the park today?" The girl smiled brightly at Elsa before looking at her with a questioning look. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Elsa looked down at the girl quizzically and then smiled. The girl had inquired on the whereabouts of Anna just as the other children have all day, but something about this girls question initially shocked Elsa.

"Where is your girlfriend?" the young girl asked.

Her jaw dropped in initial shock before a small grin graced her face. "Girlfriend? Sweetheart, Anna and I are sisters. Anna is sick today. I am sorry she is not here." She was always amazed at the silly things kids say to you, but she never thought she would hear that and today of all days.

The truth was, her and Natalie did date for a while. They met eight months ago when they both applied for the job. Elsa originally wished to play the role of Anna but they thought she would make for a better Queen. It worked out in the end. Elsa enjoyed playing the role of the powerful frozen character. Her personality matched perfectly to that of the character she played. Much like the character she played, Elsa Forde is a reserved, elegant and polite woman of twenty-one years. Much like the Queen of Arrendelle, she is afraid to hurt those she loves most. She has her secrets and she prided herself in her ability to keep them hidden deep below her surface.

Natalie however, was pretty much an open book. She was a tall beautiful redhead, about the same height as Elsa. Natural Freckles graced her cheeks, but she did not have as many as gingers were usually known for. Natalie was the same age as Elsa but as for personality, the two were like polar opposites. Elsa preferred to stay inside and read a good book and Natalie would rather go out to parties every weekend. After all, they were college students, but it was summer break and neither of them has opted to take summer courses.

The Two girls had started dating not long after they met. It was November and Disney had begun preparations for their Christmas event at their Florida resort. Months went by and they were happy. At least, she thought she was.

…._knock knock knock._

"Elsa Forde?" A familiar voice had called to Elsa across the room. She walked toward the voice to see her manager standing before her.

He was a tall, handsome man with auburn colored hair and sideburns to match. Light freckles graced his slender, fair colored body. The man was wearing long black slacks with creases along the sides to make them look as if they had just been picked up from the cleaners, a long-sleeved, white button up shirt and a deep blue tie. In his arm he held his Black coat, which he had taken off prior to reaching the wardrobe room.

"Hans, Is everything alright?" Elsa asked afraid of what the man was actually here for. A thought ran through her head. _He's going to fire me isn't he? I can't work alone. They're going to get rid of me and hire two new pretty girls to do the job._

"…with you, Elsa?" Elsa only heard the end of his statement when she was released from her daze. "Excuse me?" She asked knowing full well that in this moment she did not care at all what this man had to say. He was handsome, but he was definitely full of himself. Hans spent two minutes talking to you about what you needed to hear and an hour or more about him.

"I'd like to talk to you about Natalie's impromptu resignation early this morning. She approached me and informed me of the relationship between the two of you." Elsa narrowed her eyes at him as he continued. "I want you to know that this kind of relationship between coworkers is strictly forbidden." She began to raise her voice at the man in defense of the current situation. "Sir, Natalie, and I—" Cut off by his raised hand, Hans looked at her with a stern look. "I don't care what the relationship between you and Natalie was, just keep your personal life and work life separate."

With that he turned to walk when Elsa stopped him in his tracks. "Hans, I don't know what you are insinuating or what Natalie told you, but I have always remained professional in my work."

Hans, frustrated with her lack of respect toward him, called back to her as he put on his jacket. "Miss Forde. If I were you I'd have little more respect for my superiors."

He left her speechless as he strode down the hall and out of sight. Elsa's thought's whirled rapid, circles through her mind; the only thought she could make sense of she spoke in a low tone so only she could hear.

"…._ It's just like last time"_


End file.
